


Shizuo's Son

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Demon Blood, Doppelganger, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Magical Accidents, Mature Child, Parkour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: I have an OC based off a mix between Masaomi and Shizuo, and I have a woman OC who would be that OC's mother. Enjoy~





	Shizuo's Son

Character Info Sheet

Name: Ryuji Heiwajima

Pronunciation: Re-oh-gee 

Age: 12 years(was 6, aging sped up)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Kinda like [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8a/69/15/8a6915b5e8073306baeee66db98dd748.jpg), but with golden-brown hair like Shizuo's bleach hair(no, Ryuji's hair is not bleached), he has no earrings, his eyes are a lighter brown to resemble Shizuo's and he wears a dark grey hoodie and white pants with black and grey tennis shoes.

Personality: Calm, like his uncle Kasuka. Probably passed down from his grandparents. He can even look calm when, in fact, he's just as angry as Shizuo when provoked. That's what scares most people, they can feel the fury radiating off him but his face never changes expressions most of the time. 

Birthday: January 30th

Family: Mother: Tashika Bashira, Father: Shizuo Heiwajima, Uncle: Kasuka Heiwajima(Known As Yuuhei Hanejima)

Height: 177 cm (5'10)

Weight: 67 kg (147 lbs)

Blood Type: O

Hobby: Hacking

Likes: Training, dancing, reading, sweets and dairy products

Dislikes: Fighting, mocking, pestering, provocation and disloyalty

Favorite Foods: Not a very picky eater, but prefers sweets like his father.

Disliked Foods: Burnt foods, spicy foods or too bitter foods

Other: When Ryuji was born the doctors thought he wouldn't survive, so they injection him with demon blood. Ryuji has fast reflexes, enhanced healing and can manipulate how fast he can age. He also has Shizuo's inhuman strength, and built his body to be immune to certain pains. If Ryuji was an actual character, he would be played by Eric Vale and would sound like Yuki Sohma.  


End file.
